


Log: Case # 23

by pertines



Series: Reports on Transmutation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pertines/pseuds/pertines
Summary: A doctor records his study of a man afflicted with anger issues.





	1. Entries 1 - 2

Today’s date: 9 – 16 – 1972  
Time of record: 8:52 PM

Earlier this morning I received word of a possible new case, the initial reports coming into my office forwarded from my usual agents. As with any potential client, I am obligated to begin a log and file with proper correspondence. Unfortunately for Recovery, this opening is muddled by the hand of not only the Agency, but the public as well. It is of utmost importance that Recovery attains their target as soon as it may be possible. Due to the urgent nature of said target, I also feel pressure to start my records now and write down the information acquired. Following are the censored issued statements about the target (which will also be administered to Recovery).

Name: ██████ ██████  
Estimated age: 24 - 25  
Stature: 5 foot 11 inches  
Weight: ~140 pounds  
Hair, eye color: Black, Green  
Change profile: ████, █████ ████ ████████ █████, █████████

Current course of action: According to circulating reports, the objective is beyond an area impassable by our available resources. Infiltration would otherwise be the next advance. I am afraid our team has no other reasonable choice but to sit and wait. I have found with this work that at times there may be no better approach.

~

Today’s date: 9 – 17 – 1972  
Time of record: 2:53 AM

I will admit, at times I find myself restlessly ruminating over details in developing cases to the point of insomnia. This morning I suppose I will especially regret my failure to sleep. Soon after I fell into my belated rest, the phone rang in information on # 23. A significant development has occurred at the Agency local HQ, allowing a “loophole” operation by Recovery. While I am obviously not in command of Recovery and therefore do not necessarily need to accompany their mission, I find myself thankful that they required I be present for today’s capture. As I discovered by the various reports administered to personnel, our target is highly anxious and aggressive. It is my hope that I will assist in the sedation and capture of # 23 by using my skills with handling combative transmuters.

Current course of action: Recovery is traveling in a small undercover convoy, myself included in their ranks. The load contains their most elite and experienced individuals, as well as estimated supplies to take down the implied form of # 23. As he rampages through open areas, there is a good estimate for what will be required from Recovery and myself.

As was discussed between the squad leader and myself, I am equipped with no firearms or weapons and therefore the designated protected individual (as well as # 23, of course). My opening will come regardless of what state of “transmutation” has developed. Again, word has come by informing the team of specifics, but with aggressive transmuters a favorable situation can rapidly turn sour with lacking flexibility. # 23 is the most destructive individual observed yet. Because of this, our support must be benevolent in the capture process. I could write lengthy conjecture on the supposed mental state of the target, but I will find myself faced with his reality soon enough (or the very possible reality of my demise at his hand). ETA: 1:30 PM, 9/17.


	2. Entry 3

Today’s date: 9 – 17 – 1972  
Time of record: 12:05 PM

Over the past day, a great deal of occurrences pertaining to the case designated in this file have taken place. In my prior log, I briefly went over my temporary movement to Recovery and the upcoming capture attempt. This is the first time I have yet been able to sit still a while and record.

As stated previously, word came in from our informants that # 23 was causing a fuss at Agency HQ. I still am surprised at their incompetence in his handling, as he was purportedly able to flee before they had the chance to properly lock him up. Not many details were provided at the time, but it was implied he was able to “go under the radar,” as we call it, with the chaos that subsequently follows. Regardless of my opinion, however, # 23 was able to scramble across the Agency halls and courtyards, disturbing much of the land and any individuals present. It being roughly 2 AM at that time, he was able to easily slip through the shadows and escape the facility.

Eventually, # 23 reached city streets and allegedly utilized a pay phone to contact an unknown individual. Afterward, he continued evading vehicles and running through the small town local to the campus. By this time, Recovery was on its way, but with our body being centered in New Mexico and the Agency HQ local to Nebraska, it would take us a great effort to get there in any reasonable amount of time (traveling via convoy). After this was realized, talk bubbled up of sending me alone to █████ ██████ and later be met by the support convoy. With the location of # 23 widened to an entire town and nigh susceptible to loss, urgent action was necessary. 

Though I was hesitant, I agreed to adjourn. We had remained in contact with our monitor throughout the journey so far, and they assured the squad leader I would be welcomed with supplies. All I would have available on my solitary trek: viable sedatives, handcuffs, and cloths intended for use as a gag (just in case). These items were carefully hidden away on my person. The main concern with this method of attack was whether or not I would be capable at all of locating # 23. My ETA was set at about 8 - 9 hours, whereas the convoy may have taken up to 11 to arrive. If I were to need guidance, I would have to rely on the few undercover agents available. Evidently, this might prove less than effective in getting a dangerous situation under control. The squad leader persisted, and I was granted a rental vehicle within half an hour. 

Like most, I am no stranger to long travels by roadside. I split off from the formation at what must have been 3:30 AM, fueled only barely by the coffee graciously distributed in debriefing. I stopped once or twice to catch up with any changes in plans via our moles. Most of this information was so far insignificant. # 23 was evading even their grasp, but both of us would agree that this was much preferred to him ending up back at Agency HQ. It was trusted by them that I would be able to help more with my experience, though I did not hold as much faith.

The journey was uneventful, as expected. I arrived in █████ ██████ the next morning terribly exhausted but determined to meet my goal. My next avenue was to meet with the two agents that would assist in # 23’s capture. We met at a motel as planned and shortly discussed what would come next. 

It was assumed that # 23 had found someone in town to harbor him. All we had was an eyewitness account of him making a stop at a payphone, yet no resources available to trace the call. Agent C████ described to me endless details about # 23’s last known locations, his activities, behaviors, etc. He also provided me with medical records swiped from the Agency. Despite their dubious presence, I flipped through the mangled folder. Unfortunately, no information within proved valuable to the situation, so I returned the folder. By this time, it was nearing noon. Our ragtag team was grasping at straws, but none of our leads turned out. Finally I replaced my jacket and told the two of them I would be calling the local police station, just to make sure. 

After a moment of number hunting I had located the contact for the police station. I relayed # 23’s information to the other end of the line, patiently waiting for results. 

Apparently, Nebraska runs things very different to New Mexico. I had been on hold for several minutes before hearing the news. It seemed I was right on the money; I heard shuffling, followed by a young man saying a shaky but clear hello. Elated, I gave my colleagues a hopeful thumb-up. I asked the fellow his name, to which he replied word-for-word that which I had written in my log. Quickly, I thought out my plan. 

I began by telling him in a stern voice I would need him to comply if he wished to be free of the Agency. He seemed to understand despite suspicion, so I continued with the hope that no one on the other end would overhear our conversation. I described to him my method: I would arrive, both of us partaking in any smooth-talking necessary to acquire his person, and both of us would vacate while backed by the agents. I made sure that he understood, then continued on to ask him how the police had taken him into custody. 

According to him, after a “certain point,” he had become weak and unable to walk anywhere but to a nearby doorstep. He lay there a while, possibly unconscious, before the resident of the household noticed and called the police to pick him up. I was absolutely dumbfounded that the Agency had not thought to call in before we had. I didn’t want to break the chain of luck, so I assured him we would be arriving soon and hung up the receiver. 

Both agents appreciated this urgency. I discussed the details as I drove our small party across town. In brief: I would walk in alone, acquire the target, and they would be driving us back to our room. Once I pulled into the parking lot both moved into the two front seats. 

I will admit, I was nervous to enter the building. Many uncertainties faced me behind that looming brick face. Regardless of my doubts, I opened the door and approached the desk, asking for a fellow by the name of ██████ ██████. The young lady seated there nodded absently and picked up the phone, speaking a few words about my presence. I put on a friendly face as I waited. She eventually waved me back toward a hallway to her right. 

Through this way I shuffled, waiting for someone to address me. I noted the diminutive size of the facility as I walked between several offices lining the hall. No one seemed to be present. At the end of the hallway, I found myself turning to the right, toward what seemed to be gray metal doors. I could hear a slight hum of activity behind the entrance door, so through the glass pane on its face I gazed. Beyond, I noted an officer hurry through a door similar to the one at which I found myself stuck behind. When he visited my field of vision again a moment later, I made sure to knock softly on the glass. He looked surprised to see me there. 

Instead of opening the door, however, the officer ducked again from view. I waited there despite my growing restlessness. I was about to turn around to see that woman at the front desk when he rounded the corner, hauling a handcuffed lad roughly by his shoulder. 

I took careful notice of his appearance. He was thin and disheveled – not to mention dirty. I feigned familiarity with a cheeky smile, as if to ask him, “Now what have you been up to this time?” He avoided my gaze carefully. The officer nodded to me as he grabbed for his keys. He unlocked the door between us and passed over # 23, knocking him carelessly into the frame. I took him by the arm while the handcuffs were removed, offering a swift thank-you. The officer did not seem to mind me much after this point, and honestly it was odd to me he did not even ask my name. I thought he appeared preoccupied with something otherwise very important. 

Holding him close to me within earshot of a whisper, I informed # 23 of the bare situation in a way I hoped he would understand. I could tell he did not like my firm hold on him, but I wasn’t about to let up. His body language so far was giving me strong hints that he did not appreciate being handled by authorities, which I accepted. 

I walked right by the front desk for an easy getaway, as the desk was missing its attendant. Behind the building sat our ride in its same position. Both my comrades watched us as we came close. I opened the door for # 23, shoving him into the far seat. I entered the car right after him to offer no opening for escape. Following suit, Agent C████ at the wheel reached back and locked the door as I held # 23’s hands. He looked distressed, but not unstable. 

We evacuated the parking lot as quickly as possible. It was by this time well upon noon. # 23 seemed especially stricken when Agent W████ exposed his firearm. He started to fight me, thrashing about in the cramped space. Initially I was able to subdue him; of course, he was still weak from the prior nights. I only decided to handcuff him when he continued on to halfheartedly punch at me in resistance. 

At this time, I took the liberty to explain to # 23 exactly what our purpose was in being here. As this is for recording purposes, I will not iterate specific details. I relayed to # 23 only my identity, the identities of my fellow agents, and our affiliation. I went on to explain our basic purpose for obtaining him: to help him escape the Agency. 

Regardless of my promises of assistance, # 23 continued to fight as violently as he could manage against the restraints (myself included). He started to yell loudly, so I informed him that I would be administering sedatives for his safety if he would not calm down. Not unlike a wild animal, he kicked and fought my arms. It took me a moment to get a good grip on his hip. As soon as he paused to see what I was doing, I injected the medication, all while attempting to keep him steady.

In less than five minutes, the young man seated beside me fell into relative inactivity. I worried about the effectiveness of the medication and how it might interact with such strong methods of transmutation. I suppose # 23 had already exhausted his reserve of transfer, considering he looked asleep. I am by no stretch of the imagination qualified to handle these materials, but I have many a time been required to do just that. I continued to monitor him, making sure that he was still breathing and that his pulse was still somewhat strong. 

With # 23 sedated, travel back to our room would be much smoother and less suspicious. I could only hope no one would observe the inevitable scene of us hauling him out of the car and into the building. I discussed the matter loosely with my present agents, both passing entertaining remarks. I did not laugh. 

Everyone in the car (sans its one unconscious passenger) kept a sharp eye out for any potential disturbances. All of us were aware that the search must be continuing on both ends. Recovery would be due within the hour, and the Agency would be slamming down local efforts if they found out our council was present at the scene. In fact, they probably already took into account we would be there to intercept the target within 10 hours. As soon as a phone was available, I would have to contact the squad leader to inform him we possessed the target.

We reached the motel at roughly 11:45 AM. I pulled # 23 from the car. It was important that we wrestled him inside as soon as we could manage, so my colleagues assisted a bit as well. We carried him through the doorway, myself being the one to drop him onto one of the beds. I once again checked him for vitality before leaving to operate the phone.

I dialed the contact office in New Mexico, discussing news of urgent importance that needed to be relayed to the active Recovery team. Unfortunately, the operator told me she was not able to reach them. She said she would call back as soon as she found herself able to contact him. This created a surplus of anxiety in the room. The agents would soon have to leave me, either to go back to the facility or to return to our own HQ in New Mexico. The latter option was much more reasonable, considering they had possibly already been outed for treason without their knowing. Both offered to stay in the room with the phone while I went to monitor # 23, in case he roused himself. 

As expected, about 25 minutes later he awoke quite disgruntled. He vomited bile onto myself and the floor soon after waking, which can be expected from the nature of this medication. I provided some water and worked to clean up the mess while he recovered. Before I could ask questions, however, he fell into a deep sleep. I think this may be for the best, considering he has depleted an outrageous amount of energy the past few days.

Current course of action: Much of what is to come is based around when Recovery arrives. There is no way we can figure when that will be if we have lost contact. I will rest beside # 23 until word comes. If, by tonight, we have not been notified, I think it may be best that I take # 23 back to the facility alone.


	3. Entry 4

Today’s date: 9/18/1972  
Time of record: 1:27 AM

Shortly after rushing my previous log, I was able to rest at the bedside of # 23. A major concern was whether we would meet the legal requirements to annex the target with only three foundation agents present. This dominated my thoughts as I lay on the second bed nearby. Despite my anxieties, however, I fell asleep soon after all pertinent details were recorded. 

\--

I woke of my own volition many hours later: 10 ‘till 9 PM read my watch. My heart jumped as I slipped on my glasses to note an empty bed next to me. 

I quickly made my way into the other room. There sat both agents sleeping peacefully to a stagnant television program. At my left stood a young man brewing a cup of coffee. He asked me if I wanted some. 

I considered this a very curious offer, and instead opted to ask him why he had not escaped. He seemed equally perplexed, and with retort asked if that was all I expected from him. 

Instead of pushing conversation, I took the cup of coffee he had been handing me through the uneasy silence permeating our exchange. As I recall, the coffee tasted terrible. 

Behind us, Agent C███ roused himself. The young man opposite to me visibly flinched and moved behind the partition wall, so I turned to face my mate. 

For a while, we discussed what had happened since my sleep. Unfortunately, this involved nothing of incoming calls or activity. He referred to a local news report about a possible bear or wildcat attack in a community near the woods and a missing person. I understood well, not wanting to push this with our subject so near by. 

With it being revealed that no contact had been made from our point with the squad leader for over 12 hours, decisions would have to be made. Soon, both agents were awake and standing in front of me. We considered the options at hand: they could go with us to New Mexico as armed protection, or they could return to their inside jobs. We wisely agreed on the former. 

Our time of departure was debated by all persons present. Their input: Agent W████ was ready to go and offered to drive first; Agent C███ disagreed, and it was his opinion that we stay until morning for our Recovery branch; my subject stood silent until the other two had argued for some time. Finally, he said in a quiet but stern voice that it would be best to stay until morning. 

This, of course, led to accusations and foul language that I do not feel obligated to record on this paper. Agent W████, already a suspicious man, expressed immediate distrust in my subject. I made the final decision: we would stay put until dawn, as I desperately needed time to record an interview with the subject. Both eventually agreed on the condition that they borrow the car to get dinner. Agent C███, for security, left his handgun behind, while Agent W████ left his holstered at his hip. Instead of leaving the gun loose on the table I decided to move it to my own side. I vaguely wondered if # 23 had ever fired a gun, and if I would have to show him how to handle one. Both agents left the motel a little past 10:30. 

Current course of action: Tomorrow, at 7 AM, we will leave for New Mexico. Unless word comes that a change is necessary, this is the plan I have decided to follow.


	4. Interview Log (D.23/No.01)




End file.
